Computer systems exist that store and display images. These images can include photographs of three-dimensional objects such as buildings. The displayed images may be geo-coded to correspond to locations on a map. In addition, annotations may be used to provide information about the images. As an example, an annotation might include text that identifies a business associated with a particular building shown in an image.
What are needed are new methods and systems that facilitate the creation of annotations for images.